Puella Magi Ciri Witcher
by edric2016underwood
Summary: During the Battle of Cintra, Ciri made a contract with Kyubey which turned her into a Magical Girl, so she could save Calanthe, Mousesack, and other Cintrans from certain death by opening a portal to another world. After leaving her people under care at Mitakihara city, Ciri brought Geralt of Rivia and Akemi Homura to Cintra for saving more civilians who are still trapped there…
1. Contract

**Chapter 001: Contract**

PMCW Chapter 001 20200319z2

Different communication and thought patterns:

"Speaking"

_'Thinking or speaking mentally'_

**Knighting Ceremony**

"As your Queen, I grant you this commendation, which will symbolize your duty and bond as liegemen in fealty to the crown of Cintra."

Ciri watches her grandmother, Queen Calanthe, tapes the flat side of a knighting sword on the shoulder of one of the many candidates before her boringly. Ciri hates this kind of tedious public events because she must show a perfect image of the sole Princess of Cintra and stand in the same position for hours with nothing can do. This is terribly tiresome and boring as hell at the same time. Ciri knows her grandparents sharing the same feeling, but this doesn't stop the Queen from dragging her back to this suffocating castle…

"Could use with a bit of feel-ty myself right now." Ciri's grandfather, King Eist, who stands next to her whispers. Like Ciri, her grandpa has found royal duties boring, so he has handed over his authority wholesale to her grandma, Queen Calanthe, and has spent most time outside the court.

"Gross." Although Ciri replies in annoyance, she still appreciates her grandfather trying to lift her mood.

"Late wee pups don't get to bark." Her grandfather makes another cracked joke quietly.

"I was playing in the square." Ciri had been playing with her friends outside the castle until those damn knights bringing her back into this boring ceremony.

"Knucklebones?" Grandfather asks in a low voice with interest, "Did you win this time? Like I showed you."

"I would have, if the horsemen of doom hadn't ridden up like that," Ciri remembers how those e xasperating knights suddenly showing up, crashing her game and frightening all her friends to flee away.

"If you can't win a game of knucklebones for fear of a few horses, what'll you do when you go into battle?" Eist's question makes Ciri sighs.

"At least you didn't shit your kecks." Eist's words lighten Ciri's mood.

"As members of the Royal Family, is it too much to ask that you exercise a modicum of respect?" Her grandmother-Calanthe finally interrupts their talk, "Especially you. This is your duty as King and grandfather."

"Grant me leave, my Queen. I am worn from my trip to the Isles." King Eist replies. "And my bedchamber duties before that."

"Gross." Ciri smiles…

* * *

**Celebratory Feast**

"These shindigs need a touch of the old abracadabra." King Eist says to Mousesack, the advisor to Queen Calanthe. Following the knight induction ceremony, they host a celebratory feast in which he, Queen Calanthe, Ciri, and Mousesack are sitting at the same table.

"At your service, Your Majesty. Tricks and illusions to delight." Mousesack claims.

"He means to pull a disappearing act. Don't you?" Ciri's grandmother questions.

"No." Ciri's grandfather jokes. "I saw the Wraiths of Morhogg over the channel this morning."

"Yes, you mentioned." The Queen says.

"Who?" Ciri asks curiously because her grandparents' talk is far more interesting than the typical noble dancing in front of them.

"No good will come of it." Her grandfather says. "They're an omen of war."

"The North has been at war since Nilfgaard took Ebbing." Her grandmother adds. "If legend is true, the Wild Hunt's years behind the curve."

"The Nilfgaardian force crossed the Amell Pass." Grandfather continues the talk.

"Headed to Sodden, if they're smart." Grandmother replies. "And if not, 50 of your Skelligen ships are on the way. We have more knights. We are prepared in case…"

"Prepared for what?" This news immediately catches Ciri's attention.

"Nothing for you to be concerned about." Grandmother abruptly responds.

"Your dismissive tone says it is." Ciri notices her grandma's overreaction.

"We're talking of war, girl." Her grandfather explains.

"With Nilfgaard?" Ciri asks, "Why?"

"Eist!" Her grandma protests.

"Should we fall to Nilfgaard, your granddaughter will rule." Her grandfather speaks seriously without backing down, "She needs to understand the way of things."

"We will not fall, because we are not under attack!" Her grandmother argues, "She's a child."

"You won your first battle in Hochebuz when you were my age." Ciri challenges, "I've heard the ballad."

"Pretty ballads hide bastard truths." Grandfather smiles.

"It's a catchy song." Ciri defends.

"Three thousand of my men died." The Queen speaks out unhappily. "If we must do this now, here is your first lesson. As in life, it is impossible to be fully prepared for battle. Keep your sword close and keep moving."

"Your Majesty… Your Majesty. Thank you for allowing our company at this splendid affair." A nobleman comes in with his nervous son and interrupts the royal family's talk.

"Your Majesties. Your Highness." The boy next to his father asks in hesitation. "Would you honor me with a dance?"

"Uh… Martin—" Ciri tries to refuse at first but her grandmother quickly levels a glare on her, "She'd love to."

"Reminds me of your daughter's betrothal feast." The King smiles when Ciri leaves her seat and takes the boy's inviting hand in annoy. "The night you finally saw sense, said yes. Made me the happiest man on the Continent."

"I did it to save my kingdom." The Queen replies with a cocky smile. "And, no, you may not leave this shindig."

A knight comes in low profile and whispers to the Queen's ear secretly, "Your Majesty, my scouts have returned. Nilfgaard is on its way to Cintra."

"I stand corrected." Queen Calanthe watches The sole Princess of Cintra dancing in the crowd worriedly, "Here… They're already here."

"So much for being smart." King Eist says seriously. "You should tell the girl."

"Let her enjoy this night in peace." The Queen refuses, "It may be her last for a while."

After the druid-Mousesack leaves the party quietly, a surreptitious cat-like creature appears and jumps on his empty seat. Then, it agilely climbs on the wooden table. Although no one including The Queen and The King realizes its sudden appearance, Ciri instantly recognizes its presence. After all, they've known each other for a long time ago.

'_What're you doing here? If Mousesack finds you, he'll turn you into a rabbit pie!'_ Ciri asks without stopping her dance because a sudden stop in a dance party would draw unwanted attention to her.

'_Don't worry. He already left because of the invasion,'_ Kyubey responds telepathically. It is lying on the side comfortably because it can only be seen or heard by those with magical potential such as Ciri and Mousesack. Commoners like The King and The Queen can't see it even it is right beside them.

'_What? We're at war with Nilfgaard now?'_ Ciri slightly stumbles in her dance.

'_Yes, Nilfgaardian __force is coming now. Your grandmother knows, too.' _Kyubey answers with a you should know better face.

'_So she hides the war from me…' _Ciri steals a glance at her grandparents and immediately notices their unusual worrying looks,_ 'Will we win?'_

'_No, Cintra will lose because Nilfgaardian Empire has far more powerful sorceresses,'_ Kyubey shakes its head in denial.

'_Aren't Cintra the most powerful Kingdom?'_ It is hard for Ciri to imagine Cintra losing the coming war, '_We have Mousesack…'_

'_Mousesack can't handle this war, and Cintra will not receive any help from the Brotherhood of Sorcerers.'_ the cute creature answers without a doubt, '_That's why Nilfgaard's victory over Cintra is inevitable.'_

'_If what you say is true, what does Cintra need to win this war? What should I do?'_ The sole Princess of Cintra asks uncomfortably at the dance party.

'_Form a contract with me and become a Magical Girl!'_

* * *

**The Calm Before The Storm**

"Not fair that I'm trapped here." The sole Princess of Cintra protests when she walks back and forth in the room boringly. Ciri is guarded by loyal servants under the direct order of The King and The Queen, so she can't sneak out of the castle and play in the square for days now.

"I could magically put you to sleep, Princess." Mousesack stops reading his octavo size book and looks upon his chair. His words immediately catch Ciri's glare, so the druid adds. "Just an idea."

"It's been two days…" Ciri complains, _'I'm so bored now!'_

"For you and everyone else in the castle. The King and Queen ordered us to remain here, and that's what we shall do." Mousesack answers coolly, and then he continues his reading.

The Princess crosses her arms unhappily. Next, she questions the handsome knight who stays in the same room to watch over her so long, "And why are you not there? Wherever they are."

"My duty is to protect you." The knight in shiny armor replies shortly.

"You're resentful of that burden," Ciri grumbles.

"It's the greatest honor of my life." The knight gives the Princess an annoying smile.

"You are both incredibly boring." Ciri scoffs and takes Mousesack's book away impolitely.

"What are you doing?" Mousesack finds the Princess turning the pages of his book.

"I'm finding the spell for opening portal. I want to go outside and know if my grandparents are fine," Ciri impatiently answers in her reading.

"You don't know anything about magic," Mousesack stands up and walks close.

"Kyubey says I can be the most powerful Magical Girl in this continent. All I need to do is make a contract with it," Ciri's answer instantly turns Mousesack's face red angry.

"Many, many years ago, sorcerers were known to lock little girls in towers. I'm beginning to understand why." Mousesack takes his book away from Ciri's hands.

"You know cautionary tales don't work on me." Ciri glares at the druid.

"The girls were said to be cursed. They were said to announce the end of the Human race." Mousesack continues but the Princess just brushes aside his warning.

"Ooh." Ciri is totally unfazed and doesn't even look back.

"So they were systematically killed." Mousesack says in front of the Princess, "The end."

"Will my grandmother be all right?" Ciri asks after a deep breath. She hates adults lecturing her.

"You will be all right, Princess. You are her blood." Mousesack's expression turns soft, "And the apple never falls far from the tree."

At that moment, a tiny white creature shows up outside the window, 'Ciri, _your grandparents are losing the war now because a__ storm stops the Skelligen ships. __If you don't make a contract with me, they will die soon.__..'_

"Don't you dare say that again!" Mousesack telekinetically blasts Kyubey away from the window before it can finish its sentence.

"Maybe I should sign a contract with Kyubey to wish Cintra win the war?" The Princess talks to herself because what Kyubey says seems to be true…

"Stop thinking about it! This is suicide!" Mousesack roars unceremoniously, and Ciri seldom sees him so angry, "The Incubator is just lying to you! Fulfilling a wish by it will only lead to greater disasters!"

* * *

**The Last Rose Of Cintra**

"Guide us to the safety of your arms, hold us in your light, protect us from the imperial darkness that threatens our souls…"

People are desperately praying after Cintra lost in the Battle of Marnadal:

Cintran forces were forced to combat the Nilfgaardian invaders in a field as opposed to waiting for aid from their fleet of fifty Skelligen ships that was delayed by a storm. The Nilfgaardians' sheer force in numbers allowed them to overwhelm the Cintran army after a day's time. As a result, their King, Eist Tuirseach, was killed with an arrow through his eye just outside Cintra.

Even though their Queen, "Lioness of Cintra", managed to gather the few survivors left and escaped back to the capital city. Calanthe Fiona Riannon is seriously injured, so she is incapable of bearing arms or continuing to fight now…

Once she opens the door, Ciri knows her grandmother is dying. In front of her, The Queen is breathing difficultly on her bed. Mousesack just finished his talk with The Queen. Her grandmother clearly loses too much blood and her wound can't be healed. She is sweating and in pain.

"My sweet child," The Queen struggles to speak painfully while Mousesack leaves the room, "Careful."

"Careful." Ciri holds her grandmother's arm tightly. The Princess sobs because she feels the Queen's impending death. Her grandmother's body temperature is too low.

"Cintra is under attack." The Queen speaks weakly and touches Ciri's face, "Eist is dead. Nilfgaard have made their way into the city."

"Why?" Ciri can't accept the outcome, _'It's too sudden…_'

"The citizens… how many of them are safe within our walls?" The Queen asks a knight standing beside weakly.

"A hundred or so, Your Majesty. The guests from the banquet."

"The supplies… Check we have enough." The Queen orders with shallow breathing.

"Aye." The Knight answers and turns to leave.

"You've been brave, my child, while I've been gone?" The Queen pulls Ciri's closer.

Ciri shakes her head in panic, "I haven't. Ask Mousesack. I've been impatient."

"You will rule this land someday. You know that, don't you?" The Queen breaths heavily.

"Why are you saying all this?" Ciri looks downward tearfully, "Are you dying?"

"My sweet child, when I go, it will be far more dramatic than this." Her grandmother weakly chuckles and kisses Ciri's head, "Now, child… let me rest."

"Hm?" Ciri looks down and stands up. She doesn't want to leave her grandmother…

'_If you give up, your grandmother will die, but you have the capacity to change the fate.' _Ciri looks around and finds Kyubey appears from nowhere again. The Incubator slowly walks toward her, _'This unavoidable destruction, this sorrow… You can change it all. That's why you have this power.'_

"Are you telling the truth?" Ciri doesn't notice that her grandmother is watching, "Can a kid like me really can do something to save Cintra? Can I save grandma?"

'_Of course you can! Form a contract with me and become a Magical Girl!'_

"I…" Before Ciri finished her sentence, Kyubey is thrown into a wall by the magic of Mousesack who just rushes inside the room.

"I told you don't talk to it!" The old man shouts in fury, "The Incubator is up to no good!"

"Ciri," The dying Queen says seriously on her bed, "Never make a contract with that thing. Being a Magical Girl means becoming the enemy of humanity. No Magical Girl ever lives long enough to reach adulthood…"

* * *

"They've reached the gate." Mousesack watches out from the inner keep's window and creates an invisible magical barrier around the last defense of Cintra.

"What are you doing?" Ciri asks when she watches enemies are pushed back by an invisible wall. "How long will it hold?"

"As long as I hold." Mousesack answers simply.

"Why don't you just open a portal to let everyone escape from here?" Ciri asks.

"I don't have enough power to teleport everyone away," Mousesack answers shortly.

'_Your will run out of magic before any reinforcement arrives,'_ Kyubey once again appears, _'Why don't you step aside and let me…'_

"Shut up!" Mousesack doesn't attack Kyubey this time because he focuses on maintaining his magical barrier, "You just want to collect her vast amount of Magical Power!"

'_Shouldn't you just let Ciri become a Magical Girl? She will save Cintra,'_ Kyubey says, _'Truly, Magical Girls hold the key to limitless possibilities...__'_

"Just shut up!" Mousesack gives the Incubator a nasty glare, "We would rather die fighting than let you turning our Princess into a monster!"

'_Honestly, why is human thought so incomprehensibly illogical?' _Kyubey turns around and leaves.

* * *

**Sis Puella Magica**

After walking around the Inner Keep, one thing is certain to The sole Princess of Cintra: It is impossible for her Kingdom standing its ground against overwhelming odds. The Nilfgaardian Empire simply has the superior number and abundant resources over the small and weak Cintran forces here. The only thing keeping her and other Cintrans safe is Mousesack's magical barrier and it won't last forever. ..

'_It's up to you to turn the tide. All the power you were blessed with was meant for this moment.'_ Kyubey and the Princess watch outside through the window together. The knight who stations in the same room behind them can't notice the Incubator's presence because he doesn't have any magical potential at all.

'_If I become a Magical Girl, can I really teleport everyone away before turning into a real monster?'_ Ciri questions.

'_Of course, Ciri. You have the Elder Blood, so your power is extraordinary. If you wish it, controlling Ard Gaeth wouldn't be difficult to you as a Magical Girl,'_ Kyubey answers.

'_Are you sure? It's always hard to believe this because I know so little about Magic. Mousesack told me that many people failed to activate Ard Gaeth before…'_ Ciri states.

'_I believe so. You look like you qualify,'_ Kyubey responds.

'_Whatsoever, if Grandma and Mousesack have no better plans besides giving me out to a Witcher and carrying out a mass suicide, I will accept your contract,' _Ciri answers.

'_Is that true? Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon,'_ Kyubey asks The Princess, _'Can you bet your soul on your wish? If you have a wish that must be fulfilled, even if you have to battle destiny, I will help you.'_

'_Let me ask you again: As long as I make a contract with you, can my wish come true? Can I help everyone to escape before here being overrun?'_ Ciri repeats the same question she asked before again.

'_Yes,__ I have the power to grant you any single wish,__'_ Kyubey says,_ 'Tell me. With what wish would you like to light your Soul Gem?'_

"I…" Ciri hesitates, "I hate to be a useless Princess who always needs to be protected by everyone. Rather than doing nothing, being a burden, I want to save grandma! I don't want her to die like grandpa, mama and papa. I wish that I can use Ard Gaeth… Open Gates of the Worlds so everyone here can escape!"

* * *

Due to having used all their able fighters at the ill-fated battle beforehand, the few troops left are unable to defend the whole Cintra capital city. No need for a siege, Nilfgaardian forces quickly advance. The city gate i s easily destroyed by Nilfgaardian sorcerers. Only the enchanted inner keep can still be defended. The Queen, The Princess, the nobles and all the troops barricade themselves inside it…

"Fire at will! Fire! Bring more fire!"

Under continuous attack, Mousesack's magical barrier finally collapses at night. Nilfgaardian soldiers immediately swarm into the inner keep. Without mercy, they quickly slaughter the remaining Cintrans they find…

"Your Majesty, the Nilfgaardians will breach the castle gates." A knight reports to the dying Queen.

"Have breached." Mousesack corrects the knight's statement when he enters the room. "My powers could not hold them any longer, Your Majesty."

"Now what? What do we do?" The Princess hurriedly asks.

"Mousesack." The Queen weakly orders the druid to come close and whispers, "He's in the gatekeep."

"Destiny may yet side with us," Mousesack replies in a low voice. Ciri can only barely hear a part of their conversation.

"Danek." The Queen orders a knight, "It's time."

"What? Wait, where are you going?" The Princess questions the knight and Mousesack who leave the room in a rush, but they don't answer her at all.

"Come here, child." Ciri's grandmother lies on her bed in pain. "Lesson number two. Know when it's time to stop moving."

"You're conceding," Ciri says judgingly with tears in her eyes.

"Nilfgaard takes no prisoners." The dying Queen continues, "Which means that right now, my citizens are being tortured… Their insides are being pulled to their outsides while they watch. Their legs lit on fire. Their tongues fed to the dogs."

"Your Majesty." Mousesack returns with a panic look, "He's gone."

"What?" Ciri asks in frustration.

"In the face of the inevitable, Cirilla, good leaders should always choose mercy. In the future, you will be wise to do the same." The Queen says tiredly and orders her knight, "Lazlo, bring her cloak."

"What? No." The Princess shakes her head. She doesn't want to leave her grandmother.

"Continue to be brave. Promise me. You are the Lion Cub of Cintra." The Queen says seriously, "You are destined for great things."

"I can't do this without you." Ciri rejects loudly.

"We must go, Your Highness." A knight brings a cloak to the Princess from behind.

"No!" Ciri screams and her Magical Power gets out of control briefly. This stops the approaching knight from his track and shakes the nearby glasses. It darkens everyone's mood further.

"Go." Her grandmother orders again weakly, "The world depends on it."

"I love you." Ciri can't stop crying and kneels before her grandmother.

"Find Geralt of Rivia. He is your destiny." Grandma speaks weakly.

Ciri shakes her head and stands up slowly. Ignoring the handsome knight behind her, The Princess refuses to leave, "Grandma… I don't want you to die. I don't want to leave without you. There must be another way…"

"Sorry, Ciri… This is the only way." Her near death grandmother says.

Ciri wipes away her tears and looks away. She immediately finds the Incubator who is hiding in the shadow. Their gazes meet…

"Incubator! In exchange for opening Gates of the Worlds, I give you my soul now!"

Once Ciri finishes her sentences, she instantly feels like her heart is being pulled out of her chest. Putting her hands over her heart painfully, The Princess witnesses blinding green lights radiated from there, and a small shinning egg-shaped object is slowly formed right before her…

'Contract established.' Kyubey announces, 'Your wish has surpassed entropy. Come, let it out. Take this new strength…'

Ciri never feels such terrible pain before. She slowly reaches out her hands and catches the radiant green gem floating in front of her reluctantly. At that moment, a layer of magic runes forms around The Princess' feet. Then, everything she sees is enveloped by the same beaming green light…

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Disclaimer:**

The Witcher belongs to Andrzej Sapkowski

Puella Magi Madoka Magica belongs to Magica Quartet.

I don't own any characters. I am not making any profits for writing this story. I am writing for entertainment purposes only. All events are purely fictitious, and my settings are leading to Out Of Character.

I like to hear any suggestions or opinions.

**11 February 2020:**

If I can write better, I possibly rewrite this chapter. I publish this chapter in a sudden rush.

**14 March 2020:**

Thanks to continuing support from magostera, this story becomes better. However, it still lacks one important element: Geralt of Rivia. If I try to add his role to this chapter, it will take me more days to finish this rework. Further delay the progress which is already too slow. Is it wise to skip writing about Geralt in the first chapter? Will readers accept a Witcher crossover story without the Witcher showing up in the first chapter? Can I attract readers to my story without Geralt?


	2. Children of Surprise

**Chapter 002: Children of Surprise**

PMCW Chapter 002 20200323z3

Different communication and thought patterns:

"Speaking"

_'Thinking or speaking mentally'_

* * *

**Prologue**

Geralt had heard these sounds before. He knows what these sounds mean: A grand army is matching. Larger and stronger than any army he had seen in this Continent before. He can't even see the end of it from the top of the cliff. To him, there is only one explanation why the Nilfgaardian Army is marching near the Amell Pass:

'_They're going to attack Cintra!'_

* * *

**Before a Fall**

"Out of nowhere, you send word to meet you. All this time, I thought you were dead," Mousesack just enters the tunnel through a door to meet his old friend, Geralt of Rivia.

"I told you last time I was in Cintra that I wasn't coming back," the white-haired Witcher steps out from the corner and shows himself up.

"Yet here you are," the druid's words make Geralt grunts, "Why?"

"You've come for your Child of Surprise… Haven't you?" Mousesack continues.

"The opposite. I want you to tell me that he's safe and healthy so I can keep on riding," Geralt turns around and walks toward another direction.

"He… is a girl," Mousesack's answer causes Geralt to look back, "Yes, Princess Cirilla has been raised by Calanthe since her parents died."

"What?" Geralt can't believe.

"Pavetta and Duny's ship was lost at sea. Have you been hiding your head in the sand?" Mousesack says, "Why now? Why do you think she's not safe?"

"I saw an army making camp at the Amell Pass. A sea of black and gold," Geralt answers seriously.

"Nilfgaard is set on sweeping the Continent, but since that night at Pavetta's banquet, the Queen's done everything she can to keep her family safe from threats. Shut the walls. Fortified the gates…" Mousesack responds...

"Sent assassins!" Geralt hears running footsteps. There're people coming toward them!

"What?" Mousesack is surprised.

"Were you followed?" The Witcher asks right in front of the Druid's face.

"No!" Mousesack immediately answers in shock.

"Hmmm," Geralt can feel the coming assassins and walks away. However, it's too late. The Cintran Knights have already surrounded them.

"Ah…" Geralt walks back to Mouseack and places a knife on his throat.

"You want me, you kill him first!" Geralt says to the assassins.

In the underground tunnels, the Cintran Knights ignore Geralt's hostage and pull out their swords. They don't stop from their path…

"Geralt!" Mousesack is caught by the neck, "Do something!"

"This is on your Queen," Geralt answers.

"We will both die," Mousesack argues.

"Blame destiny," The Witcher uses the druid as his shield. The Knights are about to hit them…

Mousesack reaches out his hands. He teleports both Geralt and himself out…

* * *

"I warned you about coming back," Queen Calanthe says when her knights draw out their swords once they see Geralt and Mousesack walking toward them.

"I've been away 12 years and I'd planned on staying that way…" The Witcher answers unhappily, "till you sent eight men to kill me."

"Well, I'm asking you now," The Cintra Queen warns, "Do not do this."

"If you treated me more like a friend than a threat..." Geralt says, "Do you know the difference anymore?"

The Queen grits her teeth.

"I'm here to protect the girl," Geralt says straightly.

"Who I've raised as my own! Why would I give my only heir to someone who never cared enough to come back for her?" The Queen speaks angrily, "Move along, Witcher. I'll pay whatever you want."

"I can't be bought," Geralt responds, "You should remember."

"Money can't undo the Law of Surprise," Mousesack shakes his head, "Kings who've tried to outbid destiny end up on pikes."

"And if I win the war but lose Ciri, what victory is that?" Queen Calanthe says.

"Maybe that army won't come, and if they do, maybe you'll be ready. But if you have any doubt in your mind that she's safe here, give her to me. Call it destiny, security,

what larger forces at work, I don't care," Geralt swears, "I will take her, protect her, and bring her back unharmed, I promise you that."

"Ciri is all I have left of my daughter," The Queen says.

"If Ciri survives, then Pavetta lives on too," Geralt says.

"Law of Surprise has been called," The Queen announces. She quietly adds afterward, "I'll tell Cirilla myself."

* * *

"It's what has been promised. We must sacrifice... to fulfill destiny. Shh..."

Geralt walks pass through a pair of heavy doors and sees a girl sobs before Queen Calanthe.

"He may take you, but you will always be mine," The Queen says to the sniffling girl, "I need you to be brave now, because who are you?"

"The Lion Cub of Cintra," that girl answers with an unnaturally calm voice and stands up to face the Witcher.

"Pleased to meet you, Princess," Geralt speaks judgingly.

That girl looks at the Witcher with wild eyes, then she turns toward The Queen and asks nervously, "Can I say goodbye to my friends now?"

"Of course," The Queen answers quietly. Then, that girl leaves hurriedly. Mousesack shows an unhappy look.

"I'll summon you when she's ready," Queen Calanthe says unhappily, and Geralt leaves.

The Witcher knows something is wrong, so he follows his instinct… After going through a series of passages, Geralt gets out of the castle and finds that running girl…

"Go on, Korin, do it!"

"Oh! Gimme."

A group of boys is playing outside and that girl is running toward them while she is holding her dress…

"Korin, Anton, I have to go," That girl says to them in a rush…

"What? No!" One of the boys tries to protest…

"I know!" That girl hugs him tightly…

"Take care," The boy says.

"Your Highness." Next, that girl slightly bows her head toward another boy. In the process, she bends her knees outward while holding her skirt out from her body. Then, she runs away hurriedly again…

* * *

"First, you try to kill me, then you lie to me," Geralt speaks angrily toward The Queen after he enters the castle, "I'm just trying to keep Cirilla safe."

"Ciri is safe, with me, until the day she takes over my throne," The Queen tries to leave but the Witcher gets in her way.

"Listen to me…"

"I did listen once. Let a hedgehog into my court. It got me Pavetta dead," The Queen speaks venomously, "I won't lose Ciri too. So you and destiny can both fuck right off. Because if Nilfgaard comes, will destiny carry a banner into battle? No. We have an army, a navy... and me."

"A dynasty can't survive on arrogance alone."

"Says a Witcher. She needs family. You know nothing about that. Your own mother cared so little, she discarded you," The Queen walks away without looking back.

"You lecture me on a mother's love yet offer up someone else's daughter."

"Queen to all of Cintra, grandmother to one. I won't orphan that girl." Calanthe says imperiously.

"You're sentencing her to death."

"What did I miss?" King Eist just arrives at the castle.

"Nothing. Get him out of my sight," Queen Calanthe leaves The King and the Witcher behind…

* * *

"I remember when you honored the Law of Surprise. What changed?" Geralt asks King Eist when they walk outside the castle.

"I had a granddaughter," The King simply answers.

"So protect her."

"What if Calanthe's wrong? What if they come and Ciri is trapped?"

"I fight side by side with my Queen," The King answers without a second thought.

"You put too much faith in that woman."

"Well, you weren't there. After Pavetta died, Calanthe would wake up howling in the night. The Lioness, nearly broken," The King turns around to face the Witcher, "Someone who's able to pull themselves out of that, they'll have my confidence till my final day."

Geralt says nothing and leaves emotionlessly.

"I need your promise you won't come back," Words of The King make the Witcher stops right under the archway.

"If I hear Ciri's in danger, you know I can't do that," Geralt turns around to answer The King without noticing he is, in fact, stepping into a trap. Instantly, 2 metal gates fall and trap the Witcher shortly after he finishes his sentence.

"I know," The King leaves the trapped Witcher behind. Geralt didn't expect King Eist betraying him like this…

* * *

**The End's Beginning**

Geralt of Rivia is meditating. He has been unarmed and thrown into Cintra prison for 2 days now. Luckily, the Witcher has managed to stay cool through his meditation. Despite being kept in solitude, the Witcher hears everything which is happening outside his cell: Cintra is losing the war. Nilfgaard riders are massacring Cintra civilians. Remaining Cintra soldiers are being slaughtered everywhere…

Suddenly, the roof shakes and smoke appears everywhere. Geralt knows Nilfgaardians finally enter the inner keep, and he must escape now, so the Witcher leaves his meditation and prepares…

Once a Cintran knight passes by the Witcher's cell closely, Geralt grabs his neck, knocks him out with his inhuman strength, and steals the cell keys to free himself. Geralt quickly retrieves his weapons and rearm himself before leaving the prison.

In dark, the Witcher uses the chaos of the battlefield to kill Nilfgaardian soldiers who stand in his way. Geralt knows Princess Cirilla is still here because he can smell that little bastard still lingering in the inner keep. He is certain that the Incubator is being here for The Princess who has the Elder Blood. If he doesn't intervene soon, it will make a contract with The Princess in such a desperate situation. Then, things will turn very ugly…

The atmosphere of the Cintra capital suddenly changes. A blinding green light radiates from the inner keep. It later turns into a giant jade pillar of light that rises up from the center structure. Mysterious magical runes appear around it. Multiple lightning bolts strike from the sky. Then, the ground is shaking. Everything he sees is being pulled into… a portal? Geralt tries to run away but it happens too sudden and too fast! This magic storm pulls the Witcher up from the ground and swallows everyone nearby into its unbelievable large magic sphere…

* * *

**Linked by Destiny**

"I hate portals."

The Witcher slowly gets up from the ground. This has been the worst portal he has ever experienced in his life. It feels like being thrown up and down inside a tornado. Geralt looks around and realizes that he isn't alone. Nilfgaardian soldiers, dead Cintrans' bodies and the center structure of the inner keep are also brought to here. They are not in the burning city of Cintra anymore because this place seems to be a forest. Geralt can see so many trees around them. Why were they brought here?

The disoriented Nilfgaardian soldiers around the inner keep get up on their feet slowly. This is bad because they severely outnumber the Witcher and all Cintra soldiers seem to be killed in previous battles. Furthermore, it isn't at night here so Geralt doesn't have advantages like lower visibility to counter enemies' strength in number. It's just impossible for a lone Witcher to fight hundreds of Nilfgaardian soldiers at once during the daytime!

"Step back, Geralt. I'll take care of them."

In an instant, the tide turns! All Nilfgaardian soldiers drop dead unnaturally. Their blood spills everywhere. Something has just killed every one of them. Geralt can barely notice countless tiny projectiles put holes in Nilfgaardians' bodies. Comparing to arrows, these projectiles are just too fast and too small! What's going on? This doesn't like anything he has ever seen! What are these sounds and smells?

The Witcher turns around, and he sees a black-haired girl standing next to him. She is wearing a black inner top within a white dress top with an extra short pleated skirt. Her costume is so foreign and too exposed comparing to what he usually sees among Northern Kingdoms. Her skirt is just too short and reveals her legs clearly. Moreover, that girl is carrying a small metal round shield on her left and holding a mysterious metal object with both hands which barely likes a heavy crossbow.

How did she get so close without him knowing? Geralt is totally certain that he didn't see the girl's coming. Did she just teleport here? The Witcher can sense the strange magic flowing around that girl, so she possibly is a Magical Girl. Why is she being here now?

"Who are you?" The Witcher asks guardingly.

The girl points her mysterious metal object down and speaks with a cold voice that doesn't match her teenage look, "I am Akemi Homura, a Magical Girl."

"Why help me, of all things?" Geralt lowers his sword.

"To change the destiny, I need you and Princess Cirilla."

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Disclaimer:**

The Witcher belongs to Andrzej Sapkowski

Puella Magi Madoka Magica belongs to Magica Quartet.

I don't own any characters. I am not making any profits for writing this story. I am writing for entertainment purposes only. All events are purely fictitious, and my settings are leading to Out Of Character.

I like to hear any suggestions or opinions.

**23 March 2020:**

I really want to show more care to Geralt of Rivia because he is the central character of The Witcher. However, there's more fun in writing Ciri being a Magical Girl in Puella Magi Madoka Magica.


	3. Out of the Ashes

**Chapter 003: Out of the Ashes**

PMCW Chapter 003 20200429z1

Different communication and thought patterns:

"Speaking"

_'Thinking or speaking mentally'_

**Prologue**

When the Cintra Kingdom lost to Nilfgaardian Empire, Ciri found herself and other Cintrans having no chance of escaping from a besieged castle, so The sole Princess of Cintra accepted Incubator's contract which a girl may have any wish granted in exchange for becoming a Magical Girl who is tasked with fighting surreal enemies…

* * *

**Lazarus**

"What… happened?"

Ciri grumpily gets up after she suddenly fell on the floor. She feels that there is something in her palms, so she takes a close look at it: A beautiful jade gem similar to a jeweled egg having a Solar Eclipse top emblem and a gold foundation…

"You… Do you know what you have done!" Mousesack shouts to The sole Princess of Cintra angrily.

"I'm trying to save everyone." Ciri looks away from her Soul Gem and speaks imperiously to the fuming druid. In that instant, her Soul Gem turns into a ring with mysterious runes on her finger. Other people who are also affected by the teleportation slowly get up from the ground. Ciri helps her grandmother up who has fallen off her bed.

"Why are you so stupid? I told you don't be a Magical Girl! How can I deal with losing you and the war all together!?" Ciri has never seen her grandmother so down after they had recovered from the loss of her parents 7 years ago.

"Everything will be fine. I teleported us to a place where there have no war and enemy…" Ciri tries to comfort her grandmother...

"So how come Nilfgaardian soldiers are fighting outside?" Mousesack interrupts unhappily. The Princess immediately rushes towards the window and looks downstairs. There are hundreds of Nilfgaardian soldiers outside. They are fighting against a white-haired old man and a black-haired young girl on the ground.

The Princess saw the Cintran knights fought before but they couldn't compare with the white-haired Witcher at all. The Witcher is clearly quicker and stronger than any ordinary human. Ciri only can barely see his move. The old man easily evades Nilfgaardian attacks and strikes back fluently. Cutting his opponents in half one by one with his inhuman strength.

On the other hand, the small girl beside the Witcher fights in a very different way because she doesn't bring any sword or knife. The raven-haired girl brings a tiny round shield and uses a foreign weapon The Princess has never seen before. Enemies die left and right when her weapon is pointing toward them and making horrible noise which Ciri has never heard before. That mysterious girl always disappears when enemies get too close and reappear with some distance later. The hundreds of Nilfgaardian soldiers outside are no match to their two opponents and get wiped out easily…

"What's going on?" The Princess asks herself. She thought the fight is over. _'Did Kyubey's magic go wrong?'_

'_Your Magic did exactly what you wish for.'_ The Incubator answers without feeling responsible, _'Since you imagined the inner keep of this castle being teleported to another world, it's normal that Nilfgaardians who were caught in this affected area were teleported here, too.'_

"I thought I would teleport Cintrans, allies, and guests of the banquet only," The Princess says defensively.

'_You didn't picture your targets' specific locations when you made your wish.'_ Kyubey shakes its head, _'You only thought about this building.'_

"You didn't warn me that!" Ciri facepalms.

'_You didn't ask.'_ The Incubator answers directly, _'Plus, that doesn't matter now because those Nilfgaardians outside are already dead.'_

"What happens?" Mousesack suddenly says with a surprised look…

"Queen Calanthe, there is no enemy outside now. You better call off your suicide order, or your people will die meaninglessly." Ciri turns around and finds the small girl who was fighting Nilfgaardian soldiers downstairs suddenly appears before them. This unexpected guest seems to share the same age as the Princess herself, but she is slightly shorter. The mysterious girl is wearing a white, long-sleeve coat with a silver collar over a black, long-sleeve dress. Her short-pleated skirt is silver with white trim. She has waist-length raven hair and violet eyes...

"How did you get here?" The only knight in the room immediately draws out his sword when he sees the unexpected guest. However, The Queen stops him, "Lazlo, tell Danek and others to stop."

"Yes, Your Majesty." The Kight leaves hurriedly.

"Who are you, stranger? Why are you here?" Queen Calanthe asks weakly.

"I'm Akemi Homura. You are going to die soon if you don't go to the hospital now," The mysterious girl speaks coldly and looks behind the wall, "and some of your guests already drank your poison, they would need proper medical treatment there, too."

"What is the hospital?" Ciri asks.

"A hospital is a health care institution providing patient treatment with specialized medical staff and equipment. It has an emergency department to treat urgent patients who are seriously wounded and poisoned," The foreigner explains emotionlessly.

"So generous of you, Magical Girl! Just one small problem – what do we need to pay you!?" Mousesack questions the foreigner.

"Wait," Ciri interrupts the grumble of the druid and asks the Magical Girl, "you can help us out, don't you?"

"Yes," The black-haired Magical Girl answers impatiently, "if you cooperate."

"Why should we listen to you?" The dying Queen asks judgingly. She usually doesn't trust sorcerer.

"Do you want to die in front of your granddaughter?" The foreign Magical Girl turns her gaze to The Princess, mystic-violet into emerald-green, "The Princess sacrifices her soul to let you and your people escape. Are you going to make her sacrifice in vain?"

"Maybe we should heed her advice now," Ciri begs her grandmother, "You don't look so well…"

"You shouldn't trust a stranger easily, Princess." Mousesack guardedly disagrees, "I'm sure she's up to something."

"You can't save The Queen or other patients," Homura speaks to Mousesack coldly, "All you know is fulfilling destiny."

"Mind your words!" Mousesack quarrels unhappily, "All the power in the universe can't change destiny…"

"So Geralt, do you think The Queen would survive her injuries?" The Magical Girl asks the Witcher who just enters the room.

"No, her wound is too serious," The white-haired old man answers while he is judging the Magical Girl from head to toe, "she wouldn't live to see another day."

"Geralt, you shouldn't say this in front of a child…" Mousesack shakes his head disapprovingly.

"Enough!" The Queen ends the argument and stares at the uninvited Magical Girl, "Child, what is your plan?"

"Gather people who need healing to here. Then, have the Princess open a portal to a hospital." Homura answers directly, "This is the best way to save yourself and your people…"

"Mousesack, do as what she says," Queen Calanthe orders the druid exhaustedly, "Gather the sick and wounded here."

* * *

"I never did this before," Ciri says in a low voice when all people who get hurt or poisoned are gathered before her. Like her grandmother, they don't look so well. Some of them are on the edge of collapse.

"You teleported a building from your world to here before. You can do this." The mysterious Magical Girl offers her hand to the Princess, "Hold my hand."

When Ciri touches Homura's hand, she instantly knows what to do. Ciri can see the destination with her eyes and things change again. Magical runes appear around them. They are being teleported to the hospital…

* * *

**Mitakihara Central Hospital**

"No worries, your grandmother's condition has been stabilized. We have put her in sleep to reduce her pain. She will wake up tomorrow," The doctor who wears a blue short-sleeved scrub top and pants with a white coat tells Ciri kindly. He leaves after finish writing the medical record.

"I didn't expect the Queen could survive her injuries," Mousesack says when he checks Queen Calanthe's condition again. Her life is no longer in threat after the surgery.

"Every world is different. While your world has a better understanding of Magic, this world has better developments in science and technology." Homura is no longer in her Magical Girl attire. She is wearing a long sleeve shirt with a red bowknot and a short skater skirt now, "Modern surgery, antibiotics, and blood transfusion make the difference of life and death here."

"These treatments won't be free. How much do you want us to pay?" The Witcher, Geralt of Rivia, asks straightly.

"I can't be bought. You and The Princess' help is necessary to me," The cool-headed foreigner quotes Geralt's words, "However, there is something more urgent now: The Slaughter of Cintra isn't over yet. If we intervene now, we can still save the innocents."

"Really?" The sole Princess of Cintra asks hopefully.

"Time moves differently in different worlds. Here, time moves slower than in your homeworld." Homura explains calmly when she plays with a lock of her hair, "Cintra is still at night now and the killing hasn't ended yet. There's still a chance to save what remains there."

"What do you plan on doing?" Mousesack asks the stranger suspiciously.

"Me, The Princess and Geralt teleport to the capital City of Cintra. Geralt would locate survivors who are still in hiding, so The Princess can use her Magic to teleport civilians to the countryside where it is out of Nilfgaard's reach. If Nilfgaardian Army finds us, I will provide covering fire to suppress their movement while Geralt and The Princess continue the rescue," The foreign Magical Girl explains while she gives something to the Witcher, "When Geralt decides that it's time to retreat, he can fire this flare gun to the sky as a distress signal. I will disengage from the fight and return immediately. The Princess would open a portal for us to escape back here."

"This is totally mad! You're risking the life of The Princess!" The druid shouts unbelievably.

"Or you can leave your people to their destiny." Homura looks towards Ciri, "This rescue is impossible without you."

"I like to try but I don't know what to do. I never fought a war." The Princess says shyly.

"You don't need to fight. I will be the one who does all the heavy lifting on the battlefield." The foreign Magical Girl says, "You only need to ensure our escape."

"Suit yourself, I'm out." The Witcher is going to leave. He doesn't want to participate.

"Can we do this with only the two of us?" Ciri asks Homura seriously.

"Yes, but the rescue will be less efficient and more dangerous." Homura answers.

"I'm ready to go." The Princess once again calls upon her newly gained Magical Power. Her attire changes in the blink of an eye. She is ready to open a portal…

"Wait, you should at least wear a mask. There's no good for a Magical Girl exposing her own identity to others. The fact that a Cintran Princess being a Magical Girl is enough for Nilfgaardian justifying their invasion." Geralt's words cause Ciri to look into the mirror…

As a Magical Girl, Ciri no longer looks like a Princess. Her puff sleeve blouse is replaced by a creamy white v-silt shirt. Each of her upper arms wears a wide jade cuff bracelet. Her wrist-length leather gloves switch into a pair of elbow-length silver knuckle gloves. Her waistcoat turns into a cornflower blue underbust lace-up corset. Her wide leg palazzo skirt pant shifts into obsidian dark slim pants. A pair of ruby-black leather speed lace tall shaft boots takes place of her snow boots. On top of them, Ciri is wearing a teal blue hooded cloak.

To Ciri's surprise, her hair has changed from dark blonde to ashen white. Her new eyes become so strange and haunting. The originally circular pupils of her green eyes have turned into cat-like vertical slit pupils. She doesn't know the reason, but her vision is different than before.

Most importantly, there is a green gems metal belt on her waist. Every one of them assembles a solar eclipse symbol. Her Soul Gem is hiding among one of those similar green gems…

"Use this." Homura transforms into a Magical Girl again. She hands out a mask to Ciri from nowhere. It doesn't like any mask Ciri saw before. Its surface is too smooth and part of it is transparent.

"What is this?" The princess asks.

"Full Facepiece Reusable Respirator," The foreign Magical Girl gives the Witcher the same thing, "it can protect you from smoke and toxic gas. It will be useful on the battlefield later."

"Toxic gas?" Geralt asks, "Are you going to use poison?"

"Sort of," Homura answers, "I have tear gas grenades. They can cause panic among unprepared foes."

"I didn't say I would join you," Geralt crosses his arms unhappily.

"You would protect your child of surprise, wouldn't you?" Homura says. Geralt wants to argue but he finds Magic runes once again appear around them. Ciri already starts her Magic to teleport all three of them to Cintra…

* * *

**Retaliation**

"What are you thinking?" The Witcher speaks angrily to the two Magical Girls at night. They are at the dark end of a street in Cintra capital city. "This is suicide. There is a freaking Nilfgaardian Army here now!"

"I'm the Lion Cub of Cintra." The Princess puts her hand on her chest, "It's time for me to fight for Cintra."

"You're just a kid!" Geralt puts his hands on his waist.

"That's fine," Ciri dismisses him and walks toward the city center. There are heavy Nilfgaard movements along the road. "My grandmother won her first battle in Hochebuz when she was my age!"

"I can't let you get into danger like this," The Witcher tries to stop The Princess, but she passes through him with ease.

"Why do you care now? If grandfather didn't let you go, you wouldn't even be here!" Geralt tries to catch the angry Princess but he can't touch her. The Princess doesn't avoid him, but it is like grabbing air to the Witcher.

"I'm just trying to keep you safe!" Geralt doesn't give up. He continues to follow Ciri.

"Or you're terrified of destiny, being afraid to leave without claiming me your child surprise will unleash calamity upon yourself?" The Princess hypocritically says, "I don't feel any bond between you and me."

"Where have you learned this?" Geralt is walking behind the uncooperative Princess.

"Kyubey told me things you adults hide from me," Ciri answers, they are closer and closer to the conflict…

"Listen to me, it isn't safe here. You should go back to Calanthe's side," Geralt speaks to The Princess.

"So help me save Cintra," The Princess turns to face the Witcher and says her true thoughts to his face, "or leave now and don't come back. You're not my father."

"Ciri, give him a chance to prove himself. Geralt lives longer than any Magical Girls I know. There're many things you should learn from him." The foreign Magical Girl finally breaks her silence. They are near where the inner keep should be, but there's only a crater now.

"What's your plan?" The Witcher questions the foreigner, "Nilfgaard takes no prisoners. There's nothing left to save here."

"If we do nothing, the citizens will be dead." Homura takes out a M4A1 Carbine equipped with AN/PVS-4 night vision optic and sound suppressor, "However, Nilfgaardian haven't done a thorough search here. People who hide underground still survive. All we need to do is get them out of the city."

"We may get trapped in these tunnels," Geralt protests when Homura finds an entrance of the underground tunnel.

"She will open a portal for us." Homura looks towards Ciri and goes downstairs.

"Trust me. We can do this," The Princess says to the Witcher confidently and follows the foreigner, "Because we're Magical Girls."

"Fine, do whatever you want." Geralt gives up and walks to the front.

* * *

**Break the Line**

In the stone-carved tunnel, the Witcher leads the way before the two Magical Girls while Homura is the rearguard of the team to watch the back. Despite being underground, they can hear the screams from above. The killing is still going on.

"We'd better hurry," Geralt moves faster, "There're people running before us. Probably someone being chased."

"How do you know?" Ciri runs behind him.

"I'm a Witcher," Geralt answers. He turns around the corner and sees a small group of Nilfgaardian soldiers chasing a freeing Cintran knight in the tunnel, so he immediately pulls out his small one-handed crossbow and fires. This catches enemies' attention and they look back.

"I'll handle them." Before rushing in, Geralt looks back and sees Homura already in firing position.

Homura shoulders her M4A1 Carbine and brings the sights up to her eyes. Her right-hand holds the grip while her left-hand holds the forestock. When her aims fall on the targets, she pulls the trigger. The 5.56×45mm bullets she fired easily went through Nilfgaardian armors and killed their wearers instantly.

"Would you tell me how you can do this?" Ciri asks Homura after she saw her killing the enemies easily again and again.

"Teleports your soldier out of the city first," Homura lowers her gun, "I'll explain later."

The Princess repeats what she did before. Teleporting the poor Cintran solder away from the battlefield. Later, they repeat a similar process in the tunnels and save about a hundred scared Cintrans who barely get away from the initial attacks. Many survivors have lost their loved ones during their escapes. Some of them are wounded. The unlucky ones even die right before them.

"I didn't know war is so horrible," The Princess says when she opens a portal for scared kids escaping to the countryside. They have lost their parents during their escapes. "Can they survive on their own? I wonder…"

"Focus," Homura says while she is doing guard duty, she holds her designated marksman rifle in firing position but drops the muzzle down slightly, "being too emotional do you no good. It's especially dangerous for a Magical Girl."

"Nothing good comes from War," Geralt studies Homura intensely. He wonders whether she knows the truth behind Magical Girl.

"I swear. Nilfgaard will pay for this…" The Princess suddenly says but Geralt interrupts.

"If you do that, you will be no different from those Nilfgaardians." The Witcher speaks seriously, "Queen Calanthe has made a lot of enemies before. Please don't do the same, Princess."

"Why should I let go of this? They raze my country!" The Princess points to the dead bodies of Cintra near them. They were killed mercilessly by Nildgaaedians.

"Don't forget why you become a Magical Girl." Homura warns The Princess, "Better focus on what will it take to save what remains."

"I…" Ciri stops and asks Geralt, "Are there any survivors left?"

"We already check these tunnels. If there are Cintrans left, they are above us." Geralt says to Ciri, "We should leave Cintra now."

"Can you fight the Nilfgaardian Army on the ground?" The Princess asks the foreign Magical Girl, "We should do something before leaving."

"I can," Homura answers straightly, "but would you help me later? There's something only you can do."

"I will," The Princess answers simply, "but we have to save the remaining survivors first."

"I'm going to draw Nilfgaardian attention away, and you two go to search the houses for survivors." Homura places her M4A1 Carbine back into the storage of her magical shield and switches to an M249 Paratrooper variant Light Machine Gun with Advanced Combat Optical Gunsight and 200-round belt in a cloth pouch. Then, she speaks to Geralt, "Signal me to leave when you determine it's enough. You remember how to use the flare gun, don't you?"

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Disclaimer:**

The Witcher belongs to Andrzej Sapkowski

Puella Magi Madoka Magica belongs to Magica Quartet.

I don't own any characters. I am not making any profits for writing this story. I am writing for entertainment purposes only. All events are purely fictitious, and my settings are leading to Out Of Character.

I like to hear any suggestions or opinions.

**03 April 2020:**

This chapter supposed to be longer but it seems enough now. Writing fight scenes is still challenging for me. Should I change the summary of this story?

**29 April 2020:**

Changing Homura's weapon from M110 SASS designated marksman rifle to M4A1 Carbine.


	4. Evil's Soft Touches

**Chapter 004: Evil's Soft Touches**

PMCW Chapter 004 20200424z2

Different communication and thought patterns:

"Speaking"

_'Thinking or speaking mentally'_

**Prologue**

During the Battle of Cintra, The sole Princess of Cintra - Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon made a contract with a messenger of magic - Kyubey which turned her into a Magical Girl, so she could save Queen Calanthe, Mousesack, and other Cintrans from certain death by opening a portal to another world. After leaving her people under care at a safe Mitakihara city in a peaceful Japan, Ciri brought a reluctant witcher - Geralt of Rivia and a mysterious veteran Magical Girl - Akemi Homura to the burning Cintra capital city for saving more civilians who are still trapped there…

* * *

**Breaking In**

"You two wait here until you hear loud explosions. I will go straight to those Nilfgaardian mages and force Fringilla Vigo to recall nearby Nilfaaardian forces, so you can rescue remaining survivors easier." Akemi Homura is walking up the stairs leading to the street. Besides putting on her white Magical Girl outfit, Homura wears a full-face respirator and carries an M249 Light Machine Gun.

"Picking a fight with so many powerful enemies at once?" The witcher questions the foreign Magical Girl walking before him. Geralt doesn't like her one bit. _'Too risky.'_ "You are different from any Magical Girl I have met before, but I doubt you can handle Nilfgaardian Army alone."

"Who is Fringilla Vigo?" Ciri asks curiously behind Geralt. This is her first time participating in a war as a Magical Girl on-field whether than a Princess in the rear. There are so many things she wants to know here.

"Fringilla is the top command of Nilfgaardian invasion forces here. She is tasked with capturing you alive for the Nilfgaardian Emperor," Homura stops beside the door and answers coldly.

"How do you know?" Geralt of Rivia says suspiciously, _'This Magical Girl isn't local. She doesn't even belong to this world. Why would she know such details?' _"I don't think fighting Fringilla is a good idea. She is professional and can't be beaten easily. You will have to pass through thousands of Nilfgaardians to reach her."

"I have my ways," Homura says calmly like it doesn't matter.

"What're you going to do?" Ciri wants to know how can a Magical Girl fighting an entire army single-handedly.

"Evening the odds." Once Homura finishes her sentences, she disappears before The Princess and the witcher.

* * *

**Enemy Territory**

This is not Akemi Homura's battlefield. This world is not her home. She has nothing to do with the Cintra Kingdom. However, helping a damsel in distress during her darkest moment will undoubtedly gain her cooperation. Ciri's Elder Blood and her unique Space-Time Magic make her the most valuable ally Homura can ever dream of. Once The Princess being her ally, it will be much easier to protect Madoka and fight Walpurgis' Night at the same time. That's why Homura being here and fighting Ciri's war.

At the present moment, the Imperial Army of the Nilfgaardian Empire is the best-trained fighting force on this Continent. Boasting from the lower ranks to the higher nobles involved within the military, its soldiers are well-versed in the art of combat. Their victory over the Cintra army is the further proof of their strength, but that doesn't mean Homura can't win alone.

The way people conduct war, the technologies people use, fighting styles and other aspects of fighting have changed and will always change. Magical Girls are no exception. A military theorist said that "No strategy better than analysis, no tactic better than discipline, and the advantage of strategy and tactics can never be overturned by numbers." This still holds true when a single Magical Girl like Akemi Homura facing 12000 Nilfgaardian enemies here.

The abilities demonstrated by Magical Girls are generally decided by the parameters of their wishes which granted by Kyubey's contracts in exchange for their Souls. The true power of Akemi Homura's ability is stopping time while still being able to move around normally. Once Homura's power to stop time is activated, her magical shield's protective lids open, its front surface rotates 90 degrees counterclockwise which causes its reservoirs are level with each other, stopping the flow of sand inside the sand timer on Homura's shield.

When the time is stopped, everything in this world except Akemi Homura herself turns black and white. Geralt, Ciri and the place around her be frozen in monochrome. There is no much color variation and they are of the same shades. Homura leaves steps out of the underground tunnel and closes the door behind her without being noticed. Nilfgaardian soldiers who have been searching the streets are all immobilized now. The flames which have spread across the city freeze. Their smoke stops in midair. In Homura's time, the world becomes unnaturally crystal clear to her.

When Ciri made a contract with the Incubator, her soul was removed from her body and placed into an external container called the Soul Gem. This lets Ciri utilizing the hidden immense Magical Power from her Elder Blood without receiving any Magic knowledge or training. Since the Soul Gem is the most efficient and powerful Magic conduit comparing to traditional mages' conditioning or man-made Magical Items, Ciri could open a portal beyond people's imagination and teleport the whole building in a blink of an eye with her newborn Magical Power. This would undoubtedly draw attention from all mages especially those Nilfgaardian sorceresses who were tasked with capturing The sole Princess of Cintra. Therefore, a thousand Nilfgaardians gather at the epicenter to investigate the incident. Searching for clues near the crater which was left behind by Ciri's Space-Time Magic in the middle of the city.

For enhancing Magical Girls' survivability in combat, the Incubator turned the original fragile human bodies of theirs into nothing more than exterior hardware. Their Souls are their real bodies that are placed inside compact vessels where they can control their Magic more efficiently. No matter how a Magical Girl strains her body, she just heals herself with Magic as long as her Soul Gem doesn't get damaged. This lets Magical Girl do what should be impossible for an ordinary human like getting on the roof with a single jump. To reach her targets, Homura jumps from one building to another for avoiding the Nilfgaardian soldiers on the street and searching enemy archers on the roof.

With her power to stop time, Homura easily gets to the roof of a building partially destroyed on the edge of the crater caused by Ciri's Magic without being noticed. In this position, she can see and not be seen. Watching all the enemies stationed on top of buildings or walking on the streets clearly.

At the epicenter, it is a static sea of black and gold. Hundreds of Nilfgaardian foot soldiers are searching the dead bodies for clues of what happened there. Useless Cintran bodies are thrown into wagons like trash. They are supervised by Nilfgaardian mages and high ranking officers on horsebacks directly. All Nilfgaardians are guarded by archers above them.

Despite being totally surrounded by thousands of enemies, these Nilfgaardians aren't a threat to Homura. Since time has stopped for others, they can neither see nor feel the Magical Girl's arrival. That's why the first strike belongs to Akemi Homura now.

Since the true purpose of this surprise attack is drawing enemies who may trouble the extraction mission conducted by The Princess and the witcher away, Homura can't simply wipe out Nilfgaardian leadership at once. If she just launches Harpoon missiles stolen from military bases in Japan to blow those Nilfgaardians up now, the Nilfgaardian Army will spiral out of control and wreak havoc throughout Cintra. Endangering civilians who are still trapped here. What she has to do is laying down suppressive fire to disrupt the enemies' operation and turn their attention to her.

Always Outnumbered, Never Outgunned. Akemi Homura has stolen an armory worth of weapons from the black market, Yakuza, and military bases in her world. She stores a vast amount of weapons ranging from pistols, light machine guns, shotguns, rocket launchers, and boxes of ammunition to explosives, mortars, anti-ship missiles, artilleries and spares inside her magical shield.

The foreign Magical Girl puts her Light Machine Gun aside and takes out an M32A1 Multi-shot Grenade Launcher from her magical shield. She ranges her targets, adjusts the optic, pulls the trigger, and launches six 40×46mm High Explosive grenades out.

Since time has stopped for others, Nilfgaardians can neither see nor feel the Magical Girl. They don't even realize they've been attacked. There's no way for them to even know what happened.

Homura's first targets are Nilfgaardian archers on the roof who are overwatching the environment. They would probably find her first once the time returns to normal.

Homura disengages her Magical Power to let the time continue, her magical shield's front surface rotates 90 degrees clockwise which causes its reservoirs are vertical with each other, the flow of sand inside the sand timer on Homura's shield resume, closing its protective lids at last.

Six big booms happened on building tops. Blowing enemies up then throwing them down the street. Falling debris crushing soldiers below them. Before Nilfgaardians recover from the shocks, the crowds meet a hail of bullets. Turning the site into chaos.

Nilfgaardian mages are Homura's secondary targets because they can sense the presence of her Magic and cast powerful spells that cause mass destruction. While weaker mages are killed by bullets or explosives easily, stronger ones manage to raise magical barriers to protect themselves. Fringilla Vigo orders her underlings to fight back. Nilfgaardians send countless arrows, fireballs, and thunder spells to their attacker's supposed position but they hit nothing. They are always one step behind of the Magical Girl.

It's a turkey shoot to Homura. Every time when the Magical Girl feels that the enemies are going to strike at her location, she stops the world with her Magic ability and repositions herself in a frozen time without being noticed. Evading all enemy attacks and payback with grenades or bullets effortlessly. These ghostly attacks reduce the Nilfgaardians' number and moral steadily.

The shooting continues the whole night until a bright light suddenly shines through the dark sky. The witcher has shot a red flare directly above as planned for signaling Homura to leave with them. However, it's better to leave a powerful message before disappearing.

Nilfgaard can easily handle death or destruction and stand back as usual. They don't fear being killed on the battlefield, but that doesn't mean they are fearless. They are still afraid of failing their Emperor - Emhyr var Emreis. This is a weakness that can be exploited.

Hundred of tear gas grenades explode simultaneously among unprepared Nilfgaardians. Releasing toxic smoke which envelops the battlefield and clouds people's eyes. Producing irritants attacking the mucous membranes of their ears, noses, and lungs. Making them cough, choke, or even go temporarily blind.

With her power to stop time, Akemi Homura reaches the enemy commander - Fringilla Vigo unobstructedly. Although the Nilfgaardian sorceress is more knowledgeable and experienced than the Magical Girl, she still falls prey to the toxic chemical like other Nilfgaardians do. While Homura wears a full-face respirator in advance, Fringilla isn't prepared for large-scale chemical warfare like this. Under the cover of chaos, the Magical Girl easily tackles then slams the helpless sorceress down from behind.

"Fringilla Vigo. Stops the massacre and treats Cintrans better, or your Emperor will never see his daughter again…"

* * *

**Mystery Man**

After threatening Fringilla personally, Homura stops the world with her Magic and goes to the designated position. While the world is frozen in monochrome, the foreign Magical Girl isn't the only one being able to move around normally in the frozen time.

"Ahh! So glad to see you again. Watching your work is pure pleasure." A cheerful male voice comes above Homura at midnight. Causing her to stop at the crossroad and look up. A man is walking down from the sky in her world of stopped time.

"Why're you here again, Gaunter O'Dimm?" Homura isn't surprised by the ostentatious entrance of Master Mirror, "Don't you feel bored?"

"Of course I don't. Wouldn't you be? Time's a marvelous plaything." Gaunter O'Dimm takes an apple out from nowhere.

"I only do this for Madoka. Why don't you just play yourself?" The Magical Girl answered coldly.

"Indeed, occasionally I find time manipulation irresistible. Controlling it offers so much appetizing opportunities." Gaunter O'Dimm takes a bit of the apple after his talk.

"What would you say this time?" Homura continues walking away without patient.

"I want to congratulate you. You acquitted yourself splendidly with Ciri. In fact, you've almost smashed those Nilfgaardians." Gaunter O'Dimm follows her.

"Spare me the pleasure of your company. I don't find conversing with you to be productive." Homura says without looking back.

"Our kind should stick together. Perhaps one day you'll in trouble and I'll be nearby to help." Master Mirror explains behind her, "Unfortunately, your mother and I made a pact. A pact under which I was not allowed to interfere with your life or change your heart."

"You are annoying, to say the least," The Magical Girl speaks unhappily, "The pacts you make hurt people every time."

"Their problems should be blamed on their poorly formulated wishes," Smilingly, Gaunter O'Dimm defends himself, "I'm no cheat. I give folk what they want, nothing more. That they oft desire unworthy things – that is entirely the fault of their rotten natures."

"I don't want to argue with you." Walking slowly, Homura tucks her waist-long hair behind her ears.

"As I see it, you will succeed. Undoubtedly. And once it does, you and Madoka will be together at last." Gaunter O'Dimm calmly says. They are near Ciri and Geralt now.

"No matter what you say," Homura looks back unpleasantly, "I will continue on my way."

"I shan't disturb you any longer. Have a splendid time – for time is… time is short. Good luck, my lovely daughter." Gaunter O'Dimm claps his hands twice and ends Homura's Magic. Letting the time to resume and unfreezing the world. Then, the Evil Incarnate disappears in darkness…

* * *

Author's Note

**Disclaimer:**

The Witcher belongs to Andrzej Sapkowski

Puella Magi Madoka Magica belongs to Magica Quartet.

I don't own any characters. I am not making any profits for writing this story. I am writing for entertainment purposes only. All events are purely fictitious, and my settings are leading to Out Of Character.

I like to hear any suggestions or opinions.

**22 April 2020:**

Thanks for magostera's advices, I made some interesting changes. This chapter did give me a big headache. Does anyone have better ideas about the parent of Akemi Homura? I would like to know.


End file.
